


Cupcakes

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Cupcakes, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Put it down, creek - Freeform, food and cooking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: O Ensino Médio estava levando a melhor em deixar Tweek louco nas semanas de provas, e Craig não podia fazer nada além de tentar lidar com os exageros de seu namorado paranoico.*Esta fic foi postada originalmente em 09/2017, no site Spirit*





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> **O casal desta fanfic foi TOTALMENTE CANONIZADO por Trey e Matt, e se você achava que o Craig era um cuzão sem emoções, você esteve completamente errado, ele é na verdade um namorado excepcional E CARINHOSO!! ** 
> 
>  
> 
> Sob a luz dos eventos do episódio "Put it Down" (S21E02), precisei urgentemente escrever algo sobre, então estou trazendo os meninos para um High School!AU, uma estorinha INTEIRAMENTE DESPRETENSIOSA com direito a Craig carinhoso + Tweek acalmando, e alguns cupcakes!
> 
> Não espere pornografia, apenas algumas sutis saliências... desculpe, o EPISÓDIO NOVO FOI TÃO PURO...
> 
> *Tanto esta oneshot, quanto as capas são inspiradas, não apenas no episódio, mas também em uma tirinha de fenioucreek, não está mais no tumblr dela, mas vou adicionar um link que encontrei, de alguém que reblogou: http://southparkdump.tumblr.com/post/165700174003/fenioucreek-body-language *
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Vamos para a sua casa, fazer esses cupcakes, honey

 

 

O calor e a calmaria eram muito bem-vindos quando Craig se moveu na cama, o quarto ainda estava escuro naquele amanhecer de sábado e ele sentiu falta do _chullo_ quando uma pequena corrente de ar passou em suas orelhas, inconscientemente puxou o edredom para cobrir-se por inteiro, e sem debate, deixou-se levar ao país dos sonhos novamente, adormecendo de forma instantânea e insuperável...

— WAAAHHHH!!!!

Craig deu um pequeno salto, ainda incapaz de abrir os olhos ouviu a cama ranger suavemente, e um segundo depois de assimilar o grito, alguém simplesmente pulou sobre ele na cama.

— Hey, Tweek. — Ele falou esfregando os olhos relutantes. — Como está essa manhã?

Grandes olhos verde-avelã o encaravam de volta, Tweek tinha um papel em mão e chacoalhava-o frente aos olhos de Craig.

— AHHH, CARA!!! EU REFIZ, TRÊS ERRADAS, ESTOU TÃO FODIDO, CRAIG!!

Gentilmente o moreno se ergueu sobre os cotovelos, Tweek desceu da cama e começou a andar em círculos pelo quarto, apanhou o casaco azul que Craig havia simplesmente jogado ao chão na noite anterior, e atirou para o namorado, o moreno observou o relógio ao lado do abajur e percebeu que ainda não eram sete horas da manhã.

— Calma, Tweek. — Ele falou enfiando um braço pela manga, fazia frio no quarto. — Eram dez questões, se você errar apenas três, ainda estará na média, babe.

Tweek parou de chofre, estagnado no centro do quarto encarou Craig cheio de descrença.

— Não eram cinco questões? — O loiro questionou visivelmente curioso, ele vestia uma jaqueta aberta por cima de uma blusa de um pijama verde de flanela.

Craig caminhou até ele, depositou uma mão no ombro do loiro e sorriu.

— Eram duas folhas, cada uma com cinco questões, Tweek. — Craig ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Estou com a outra folha, você me deu ontem, para corrigir, lembra...? E você acertou todas.

Os ombros de Tweek relaxaram automaticamente, um sorriso começou a se formar em seu rosto.

— Cara, esqueci essa merda completamente...

Craig deu um passo à frente e apertou a mão de Tweek na sua, o Ensino Médio estava levando a melhor em deixar Tweek louco nas semanas de provas, e Craig não podia fazer nada além de tentar lidar com os exageros de seu namorado paranoico.

— Tudo bem, você teve dias terríveis, mas nós trabalhamos duro, agora vamos ter uma folga. — Craig falou, acariciando de leve a bochecha do loiro com o polegar. — O que você quer fazer para se divertir um pouco?

Tweek virou o rosto para a janela, pela fresta da cortina dava para ver que amanhecera totalmente na cidadezinha das montanhas.

— Cupcakes! — Tweek respondeu. — Vamos lá em casa, Craig, tem essa receita que eu vi na internet... aqui!

O loiro largou a mão do namorado e puxou o celular do bolso, em instantes uma imagem de lindos bolinhos encimados com confeitos coloridos reluziram na tela lembrando ao moreno que ele tinha acabado de acordar.

— Parecem ótimos. — Craig ofereceu um sorriso ao namorado. — Vamos para a sua casa, fazer esses cupcakes, honey.

— Okay!

Craig pegou sua mochila em algum canto do quarto, guardou a prova, que Tweek antes chacoalhara em seu rosto ali dentro, e colocou-a nas costas, eles saíram do quarto, em seguida a porta fechava-se silenciosamente atrás deles.

Uma cortina se afastou no segundo andar da casa dos Tuckers, uma cabeça ruiva muito calva espiava pela fresta.

— Era... o que foi isso mesmo? — Thomas encarou a esposa que esfregava os olhos sonolenta.

— O Tweek...

— Ah... claro. — Ele fechou a cortina e observou os cabelos loiros da mulher no travesseiro. — Realmente...

— Você já devia ter se acostumado.

— Eles nem tomaram café! — Thomas apontou.

Sua esposa o observou com feição entediada.

— O amor tem outras prioridades.

 

Em alguns minutos Craig já andava com Tweek em direção a Residência dos Tweaks, uma das mãos enluvadas estava aquecida dentro do bolso, enquanto a outra segurava firmemente a mão fria do namorado, eles trocaram sorrisos enquanto andavam apressados pela rua deserta, o outono começava em South Park e o frio ficava cada vez mais intenso, especialmente às sete horas da manhã de um sábado.

Quando chegaram na casa de Tweek, foram direto para o quarto do loiro, o segundo piso estava mergulhado na semiescuridão, e a casa era de um silêncio retumbante, Craig adentrou no quarto largando a mochila sobre a cama de Tweek, o moreno sentou e jogou a cabeça para cima, observando os novos adesivos fluorescentes que ele e o loiro colaram no teto, algumas estrelas estavam claramente desalinhadas se comparasse com as constelações reais, mas ainda assim, era um trabalho muito digno.

— Hey, Craig...

Tweek se encaixou entre as coxas do namorado, um sorriso maroto enfeitava seu semblante que pela primeira vez em semanas, estava descontraído.

— Hey... Tweek...

O moreno respondeu com a voz grave, ele corou quando o corpo de Tweek uniu-se ao dele, o loiro estava praticamente no colo do namorado e puxou o _chullo_ revelando os cabelos escuros, onde afundou os dedos sentindo o cheiro e a maciez que eram tão inerentes a Craig.

— Você escolhe o sabor dos cupcakes dessa vez...

O moreno ficou observando os lábios do loiro movendo-se, e ergueu a mão para tocá-los, alguns minutos se passaram enquanto Tweek o encarava com expectativa, aguardando uma resposta, Craig estava totalmente distraído imaginando constelações nas sardas que enfeitavam a ponta do nariz do loiro, a mão de Tweek acariciando seu couro cabeludo em círculos tinham um resultado vergonhosamente relaxante, o moreno fechou os olhos apreciando a sensação de silêncio e calmaria.

— CRAIG?!!

O moreno piscou vacilante, rapidamente tentando lembrar o que o namorado havia perguntado.

_“Ah, cupcake.”_ ele lembrou.

— Baunilha...? — Respondeu um pouco indeciso ainda, Tweek girou os olhos.

— Baunilha não é meio chato? Jesus, Craig, você sempre escolhe baunilha... vamos colocar avelãs pra animar as coisas? — Tweek saiu do colo de Craig, e o moreno sentiu a falta dele na mesma hora. — Que tal mais alguma coisa?

— Nozes? — O moreno ofereceu incerto, mas ao ver o sorriso de Tweek, sorriu em resposta. — Qualquer coisa que você faz fica muito gostoso, babe.

Tweek o observou claramente avaliando as afirmações do moreno.

— Nozes e avelã... vai funcionar! — O loiro falou, já puxando Craig da cama. — Vamos, Craig, esses cupcakes não se fazem sozinhos.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Quase duas horas depois, Tweek sorria satisfeito, a fome já dava as caras e ele sabia que Craig desmaiaria se não comesse algo logo, o estirão de crescimento do moreno estava nítido tanto no apetite, quanto nos dez centímetros adicionados à altura de Craig nos últimos meses, mas... Tweek não poderia negar que estava absolutamente exultante com o resultado de sua empreitada, embora exausto em meio ao caos de farinha e confeito.

 

— Ahhh... finalmente acabou! — Tweek arrumou os últimos cupcakes em uma bonita travessa, olhando orgulhoso para os bolinhos, ele puxou um pano de prato do bolso do avental e limpou as mãos sujas de cobertura.

Há tanto tempo convivendo com esse hobby que Tweek desenvolveu de cozinhar, Craig aprendera que o trabalho era um pouco mais complicado do que ele esperava, assim tinham um acordo tácito e silencioso de que Tweek liderava toda a atividade, e Craig era seu ajudante.

O moreno, que limpava o chão enxovalhado de massa e glacê, acomodou o esfregão no ombro e se aproximou, olhando a travessa por cima da cabeça de Tweek, ele apanhou um dos bolinhos e enfiou na boca, comendo sem cerimônia.

— Você fez um ótimo trabalho, honey. — Ele disse quando avelã e baunilha estouraram em sua boca.

Tweek o observou interessado.

— Tem um gosto bom? — O loiro perguntou, satisfeito pela apreciação de Craig.

— Com certeza. — O moreno respondeu simplesmente, mastigando em silêncio.

Tweek sorriu, Craig sempre estava ao lado dele, o apoiando em qualquer situação que fosse, desde ataques norte-coreanos até cozinhas caóticas.

— Obrigado, Craig... sem você, eu...

— Shhh...

Então Craig estava na frente de Tweek, ostentando um olhar que poderia derreter toda a neve de South Park, o moreno tocou com o dedo sobre a boca do loiro, e lentamente empurrou o dedo entre os lábios de Tweek, sem pensar o loiro lambeu-o e o gosto de baunilha da cobertura atingiu todas as papilas gustativas dele.

Craig puxou o dedo para fora quando sentiu uma contração no estômago, provavelmente ainda precisava de um café da manhã decente, mas os olhos verdes brilhantes de Tweek o fizeram esquecer que tinha acordado com um susto, antes das sete da manhã e que inda não tinha comido nada.

— Craig... — O loiro enredou os braços sobre os ombros do namorado. — Vamos...  você sabe...

Craig lambeu o próprio dedo, um gosto totalmente diferente agora, os olhos azuis observando Tweek sem desviar, o coração dele batia acelerado quando Tweek o puxou para um abraço.

— Você sabe o que eu quero, babe... — Craig sussurrou no ouvido de Tweek, o esfregão caiu de suas mãos.

O moreno ergueu o namorado no colo, e depositou-o sobre a bancada ao lado dos cupcakes confeitados tão cuidadosamente, o rosto do loiro corado e olhos verdes-avelã brilhantes, uma bela imagem de todas as coisas que Craig se orgulhava de ter ajudado a _fazer_.

Tweek puxou a cabeça de Craig e apertou-a em seu peito, o cheiro dos cabelos era sentido mesmo através do _chullo_ azul, o loiro depositou um beijinho junto à bolinha amarela que ficava encarapitada no topo da touca, Craig ergueu a cabeça o observando, então Tweek uniu seus lábios experimentando em primeira mão como era o gosto do cupcake direto dos lábios de Craig, as mãos do moreno agiram por conta própria abraçando a cintura do namorado, brincando no cós da calça dele, escorregando por ali...

 

E de repente a porta da cozinha abriu.

— Wow! Cupcakes! — O pai de Tweek observou animado encarando as costas do filho e em seguida sorriu para Craig. — Bom dia, meus garotos homossexuais!

Richard atravessou a cozinha sorrindo lindamente, ele serviu-se em uma cafeteira na bancada do canto, totalmente acostumado a encontrar Craig a qualquer momento em sua casa, assim como o caos absoluto de farinha e confeitos coloridos reinando em cada centímetro de sua cozinha.

— GAAH!! PAI!! — Tweek gritou ainda embaraçosamente prendendo Craig entre seus braços.

— Não se importem comigo, podem continuar sendo gays! — Ele sorriu erguendo uma caneca de café em um brinde esquisito, se dirigindo a porta. — O amor é lindo, filho! Me orgulho muito de vocês!

Depois que o homem os deixou, Tweek voltou a grudar os lábios nos do namorado.

— Ah... então, o que você queria...? — Ele perguntou com a voz baixa.

Craig se afastou um pouco, admirando o loiro, e lá estava aquele brilho que o moreno tanto amava, ele sorriu também, sentindo as faces arderem pela compreensão de seus sentimentos.

— Quero... que você fique aí em cima, preciso limpar o chão desse lado!

O moreno sorriu enormemente, afastando-se dos braços de Tweek, e apanhando o esfregão de volta, o loiro ficou com um beicinho adorável, e Craig achou pela milionésima vez em sua vida que não agradecera o bastante àquelas garotas asiáticas e sua cultura yaoi estranha.

 

 

Do lado de fora da porta, o pai de Tweek observava os dois namorados por uma fresta, enquanto bebericava da sua caneca, sorrindo e suspirando.

— Eles são tão gays...

**Author's Note:**

> Depois desse episódio o fandom South Park nunca mais será o mesmo, e estou FELIZ em descobrir que estive certa sobre o Craig o tempo todo: Ele é um cara carinhoso com o Tweek, quando o bem-estar do namorado dele está em jogo, ele automaticamente faz o melhor que pode, e... bem, quem não assistiu o episódio "Put it Down", vá assistir agora mesmo!!
> 
> Aguardo os comentários de vocês!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
